1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap for a container that can be opened to spray or to pour a fluid. More specifically, this invention relates to a push/pull type cap for a plastic bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic bottles typically have caps that are twisted or pulled open to dispense fluid and provide a seal against leaking. An example of a conventional squeeze bottle with a sealing cap that is pulled open and pushed closed is a typical cleanser bottle commonly used for dishwashing detergent. This bottle typically has a shell portion secured to the bottle body with a single, solid central stem surrounded by an annular channel with openings therein for fluid to pass from the bottle body to the cap. A tip is axially movably disposed on the shell with one large central opening that sealingly engages the stem in the closed position and is spaced from the stem in the open position. In operation, the tip is merely pulled up to dislodge the stem from the aperture whereby fluid can be dispensed from the bottle body.
Other types of conventional caps function by twisting. In these types of caps, a dispensing aperture is located off center of the tip of the cap. The shell is secured to the container body and has an upstanding stem positioned off center and aligned with the aperture in the tip. In a closed position, the stem covers and seals the aperture. In operation, the tip is rotated to one side, thus uncovering the aperture and allowing fluid to flow from the container body through the cap.
Some of these twisting type caps offer both a spray and a stream feature. In these caps, there is a spray opening and a stream opening both provided off center on the tip of the cap. An enlarged stem, which is generally arc-shaped, is disposed beneath both the spraying aperture and the stream aperture in the closed position. In operation, a user twists the tip of the cap to displace the desired aperture from the stem. Thus, twisting in one direction will uncover, for example, the spraying aperture and twisting in the other direction will uncover the stream aperture.
However, in the above described simple pull-type cap with the central pouring aperture only a single dispensing option is provided. A user is unable to select pouring or spraying. Further, in the twisting caps, a tight seal between the stem and the apertures is often not achieved because the stem is merely positioned to cover the apertures and then slide on the undersurface of the tip during the twisting/opening operation. Therefore, a tight seal between the tip and the stem cannot be maintained. Further, it is not convenient to twist a cap in situations where quick and easy access in closing is required.
Presently, bottles are being used as sport drink containers by athletes, especially during exercise activities. These containers require quick and easy access to the contents. Also, since these containers are generally carried with the athlete during exercise, a tight sealing cap is necessary. None of the above cap designs provide convenient access to the contents of the container and a sufficiently tight seal for use during recreation. Also, none of the above containers provide these features with both a spraying and pouring dispensing selection.